a lost song
by NightSongXofXThunderclan
Summary: now that Hollyleaf is dead, Jayfeather and Lionblaze watch and wait for the third cat to show themselves as the clans grow even more hostile of each other. But one day, a group of cats claiming to be another clan appear! sorry if the summary sux :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my fanfic that i made with my friend. it's based off of our RP we made so thats why things may be a little different from the series. BTW, in the RP there is a new clan and some OC's.

Echoclan

**Leader- **Swanstar

**deputy- **Darkfur

**medicine cat- **Silverspirit

**warriors-**

Nightsong

Pineclaw

Flamefur

Swiftshadow

Moongaze

**apprentices-**

Icepaw

Eaglepaw

**queens-**

Raintail

Dawnfur

Thunderclan

**leader-** Firestar

**deputy-** Lionblaze

**medicine cat-** Jayfeather

**warriors-**

Greystripe

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Toadstep

Rosepetal

**apprentices-**

Briarpaw

Bumblepaw

Blossompaw

**queens-**

Daisy

Whitewing

Poppyfrost

**elders-**

Mousefur

Purdy

Ferncloud

Shadowclan

**Leader-** Russetstar

**Deputy-** Tawnypelt

**Medicine Cat-** Littlecloud

Apprentice, Flametail

**Warriors-**

Oakfur

Rowanclaw

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

**apprentices-**

Flametail

Pinepaw

Ferretpaw

Pinepaw

Starlingpaw

**queens-**

Kinkfur

Ivytail

**Elders-**

Tallpoppy

Whitewater

Snaketail

Cederheart

Windclan

**Leader-**Onestar

**Deputy- **Ashfoot

**Medicine cat- **Kestrelflight

**warriors-**

Crowfeather

Heathertail

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Whitetail

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Antpelt

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Breezepelt

**apprentices-**

Furzepaw

Boulderpaw

Whiskerpaw

**Elders-**

Tornear

Webfoot

Riverclan

**leader- **Leopardstar

**deputy- **Mistyfoot

**Medicne cat- **Mothwing

**warriors-**

Reedwhisker

Rippletail

Greymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Pepplefoot

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

**apprentices-**

Willowshine

Hollowpaw

Troutpaw

Mossypaw

Rushpaw

**queens-**

Mosspelt

Duskfur

**elders-**

Blackclaw

Voletooth

Dawnflower

Dapplenose

Pouncetail


	2. echoclan

_Chapter 1; echoclan_

A small kit walked along a path. She had black fur with silver streaks in it and deep blue eyes. Suddenly a silver furred she-cat leaped down to her from the sky, she touched noses with the small kit and said to her

"Nightkit, you will one day become leader of a clan, but before you do you must prove yourself worthy to be." she said.

The small black kit looked up and asked her "But how?"

The silver furred she-cat smiled, "You have to beat...Nightkit! Nightkit! WAKE UP!"

* * *

The small awoke to find that her sister was shaking her.

"What do you want Silverkit?I was sleeping!" she yelled at her sister. She was silver and white with bright blue eyes while she had black fur with silver streaks in it that shimmered off the bright sun.

"we have to go now!" she said. "We're almost to our new home!" she meowed excitedly while she hopped up and down.

Nightkit walked up to the ledge of the small cliff and looked out. She saw a big lake with forrest on one side and hills on the other. She also saw houses and a dock. It looked like a nice place to live.

Nightkit and er clan had to escape from where they used to live because other cats wanted to take over but they escaped in time. So now they had to start over and Nightkit was still a kit, well she was

actually a apprentice but Swanstar, the leader, didn't have time to name her. So Nightkit asked if Moongaze could teach her and she agreed.

"Everyone, let's go now and remember..." Swanstar paused "There might be other cats there so lets try and be friendly with them and they might leave us alone."

All of Echoclan agreed and they set out for there new home.

* * *

Echoclan walked along a path in a forrest, the one Nightkit saw from the cliff. It was beautiful and full of prey here, it would make a great new home. Suddenly though, 5 cats jumped down from the

trees and onto some of the warriors in her clan. The cats clawed and hissed at eachother untill some cats were thrown against the trees and bushes.

Suddenly Swanstar yelled "Stop!" All of the cats stopped fighting and starred at her.

One of the cats, who was white, yelled at her "Who are you and why are you on our territory?"

"We come from far away and we left our old home." she explained slowly. The 5 cats starred at her for awhile and finally a golden cat said,"You have to talk to Firestar."

Swanstar quickly told her clan to follow and the 5 cats lead them to a camp deep in the forest. Nightkit nervously looked around at the cats staring at her. They weren't used to cats that looked like

them. The golden cat told them to wait in the middle of the clearing while he got Firestar. Silverkit and Nightkit huddled together while the cats continued to gaze at them. One kit came up to Nightkit

and asked her, "Your fur looks weird!"

The kits mother quickly came up and hit the kit on the head and took them away while she told him "Why did you do that!"

Nightkit giggled at this but suddenly a ginger tom walked out of a cave on a ledge and spoke in a loud voice, "Who are you?"

Swanstar answered him calmly "I am Swanstar and I am Echoclan leader."

Firestar starred at her for a few seconds and said"why did you come here?"

"We came here to find a new home because we escaped from our old home. Other cats tried to take over so we left. Can we stay here by the lake?"

Firestar again starred at her, he was thinking if he should let them or not. Finally he came to a conclusion. "I will let you stay here. I will tell the other clans at the gathering tonight. I will also tell

windclan to give you some of there territory, i'm sure they will understand."

Swanstar thanked Firestar and left the camp with her clan. Two Thunderclan warriors followed them, to make sure they got to their new camp alright. Nightkit walked up to Swanstar and asked her "Where are we going?"

Swanstar looked down at the dark she-cat and said "To our new home."

* * *

OK so that wuz the 1 chapter, i'm kinda new to this fanfiction thing...

ill try to update soon!

NO FLAMES PLEASE! DX


	3. Dissappointment

Chapter 2; dissappointment

Nightkit was sleeping on the ground in her den when she started to dream. She was in a feild and the moon was shining down on er when the silver-furred she-cat came down from the sky again.

She touched noses with her again and she said "Nightkit you will become leader of a clan but you must do someting first."

Nightkit rolled her eyes and said "I know ou said that already."

The silver she-cat said "You must beat the Three cats starclan has chosen. Then you will prove yourself to be worthy."

* * *

Nightkit woke up back in her own den and walked over to the clering where swanstar was calling all the other cats to come.

"All old enough to get there own prey gather at the Highstone." she said.

The highstone was a tall rock that was in the middle of the clearing. Nightkit walked to her friends at the bottem of the highstone. There was Lightkit, Tigerkit and her sister Silverkit sitting there. Nightkit

walked up and asked them "Whats going on?"

"I dunno." Lightkit said calmly

"I think Swanstar is going to make someone a apprentince!" Tigerkit yelled loudly.

Silverkit smacked her on the head and said "Be quiet!"

Swanstar looked down on them and gave them a look that told them to be quiet. Nightkit stared up at Swanstar admiringly. She hoped that one day she would become a great leader like her. Then

Nightkit remembered her dream, the cat said she would become leader of Echoclan if she beat the Three, But she didn,t know who the Three were. She signed as swanstar started to talk.

"Cat's of Echoclan, we have overcome hardships and tragedy and more...but i am pleased to announce that I am making new apprentices **AND** a Warrior." she called out.

"Lightkit, Tigerkit and Silverkit please come here!" she said to the cats.

The Three cats ran up to Swanstar and bowed there heads excitedly. Swanstar walked towards them and said "On behalf of our ancestors I name you Lightpaw, Tigerpaw and Silverpaw."

Nightkit hearts sunk. Swanstar picked them over her, she was never going to be an apprentice! Her ears drooped and her tail and she ran out of the camp!

She was so angry and sad that she ran all the way to0 the Thunderclan borber. Tears streamed from her blue eyes like a river and she purposely ran through the thorn bushes, the blood from her cuts

dripped down her legs onto the ground. Then she saw a golden cat sitting by the river, she remembered that cat he was there with the 5 cats that attacked her clan. She creeped up to him behind

some bushes and surprised him. He jumped up off the ground and hissed, his hair poofed up. Nightkit giggled from this and said "Calm down i'm not going to attack you or anything, besides I'm just a

'kit'." She meowed sadly.

At first he looked like he was ready to fight, but then he noticed how tiny she looked and guessed that there was no reason to attack her, but he did notice how sad she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My best friends and my sister were made into apprentices and not me. I mean, I'm not bad or stupid or anything! I can fight really good for someone as tiny as me! I don't get it!" she cried and then asked him "What's your name?"

The golden tom answered "Lionblaze...whats yours?"

"Nightkit."

He paused and then ssaid nervously "I can teach you some things...If you want?"

Nightkit smiled broadly and meowed "Really that would awesome!"

After awhile it started to get dark and figured both of there clans would be getting worried so they stopped.

Lionblaze said "you were right, you are good at fighting! I wonder why your leader didn't make you a apprentice or even a warrior!" he said.

Nightkit looked sad again and stared down at the water in the river. She saw her own reflection. Most would probably see a normal black cat with blue eyes but she didn't see that...she saw a failure.

Suddenly a rusrtle came from the bushes and a grey tabby tom with blue eyes came. He stood there and said "Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze quickly got up and meowed "Jayfeather! What are you doing here?"

Jayfeather grumply said "The clan was getting worried...Who's that?"

Nightkit froze as jayfeather walked over and looked at her. He could tell how she was.

"You're Nightkit."

Lionblaze and Nightkit asked "How did you know?"

He meowed "Nome of your business."

He noticed she was cut up so he started to heal her wounds.

"Why are you 2 helping me?" she asked them both.

Lionblaze nervously brushed the ground infront of him while Jayfeather mumbled something she could,nt hear.

Then, Swanstar and Lightkit ran up out of nowhere and took Nightkit back to camp. They ran through the trees.

While they were running Nightkit yelled at them "What are you doing? I was talking to them! I don't want to go back to stupid Echoclan!"

Swanstar stopped and meowed "But Nightkit before you ran away I was going to tell you something!"

"What then?" she said angerly.

Swanstar gulped but said it "I was going to make you into a warrior."

"What! But you can't do that! I have to be a apprentice first!" she meowed confused as she shook Swanstar.

"I know but Echoclan needs more warriors and I noticed how much you were training with moongaze..."

Nightkit let go of Swanstar and meowed "Aaaand?"

"...and I received a dream from Starclan. It said you would become leader of a clan one day but you have to beat the Three, so I thought that making you a warrior would help."

Nightkit couldn't believe what she was hearing! This was crazy, why would Starclan choose her, she was a failure! She couldn't beat anyone at anything! She fell to the ground whimpering.

Then suddenly Lightpaw was pulled behind some bushes. All was heard was a screech and then Lightpaw fell back out of the bushes covered in blood!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I WONDER WHO KILLED HER? (evil laugh)

FIND OUT LATER!

NO FLAMES PLEASE! DX


End file.
